Falling in Love is harder than it looks
by guinnessdahorse
Summary: Its hard enough falling in love with the school playboy, but its even harder when said school playboy is, Sirius Black, you twin brothers best friend. Whats poor Danni Potter to do? I know summary sucks
1. Oh Shit

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any or the characters in this story besides Arrabella Chamberlin and Danni Potter

The three girls laughed happily at some joke one of them had told, each of the girls were

Beautiful

Popular

And talented

They had ever thing any girl could want or so everybody thought but they had their own problems.

These three girls were Lily Evans, Danielle Potter, and Arrabella Chamberlin.

Danielle or Danni Potter was the tallest she had slightly messy dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and was an average height standing at 5'7" and had large beautiful hazel eyes that were surrounded by thick black eyelashes. She was very fit from years of playing quidditch with her brother, James, and one of his friends, Sirius, she even had a spot on the house team as a chaser, were she played alongside her brother (also a chaser) and Sirius (a beater).

Then there was Lily she was 5'5" and had long wavy crimson hair and stunning emerald green eyes. Her skin was a pale creamy color and was completely blemish less. She was fit, though not as fit as Danni, since she didn't play quidditch but she was fit enough and happened to be the object of one James Potters affections.

Finally there came Arrabella or Bella Chamberlin. Bella was the shortest at 5'3" and she had long strait dirty blonde hair that seemed to constantly fall into her crystal blue eyes, which were rimed by long lashes that could make the most famous supermodel jealous. She was the most studious of the trio and got the best grades though Lily and Danni followed not even a point behind.

Rolling her eyes at her immature best friend Lily laughed

"My god Danni, I don't think you could get any more immature"

"Yea I could, I could be Sirius or James or Rem..."

"Hey Remus isn't immature" Bella cut in

"Oh I'm sorry Bellers did we insult your precious boyfriend" Danni laughed

"We're just friends"

"Sure you are, 'Special Friends'"

"Oh shut up you two act your age" Lily said laughing "Know come on I see you brother, Danni and I really don't want to deal with him right now"

"You know, you could just say yes next time he asks you out, James isn't that bad"

"Danni your obligated to say that he's your brother"

"Hey he really isn't that bad"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Ha I gottcha"

"Oh and I was being immature lily?" Bella laughed suddenly cutting in to her friends oh so intelligent conversation.

"Shut up, you"

"Oi, Oi Lily" a male voice could suddenly be heard calling her name

"Awww man not again" Lily murmured clearly annoyed

"Remember what I said" Danni whispered to her best friend

"Hey Lily" James Potter said finally catching up to the three girls "Will you go out with me?"

"Potter" Lily hissed suddenly flipping around "The answer was the same yesterday, it's the same today, and it will be the same tomorrow NO!!" As he watched her retreating back he turned to look at his sister and his friends "Maybe next time, yeah?"

"Who knows mate, who knows" Sirius said before dragging James off to go torture professor McGonagall. Nobody noticed Danni watching his retreating form with an odd look in her eyes.

"Oh shit" was the only though running through Danni's head "I think I'm falling for Sirius Black"


	2. Psychotic Bitch wanted ads

Thanks for the review(s)!!!!!

Disclaimer I obviously don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be writing these stories

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit oh shit" Danni said as she paced nervously around the 6th year Gryffindor girls dorm room.

"So" Lily said turning to Bella "do you think she's gonna tell us why she's oh shitting?"

"Well my guess would have to be a guy"

"Oh that sounds reasonable who do you think it is?"

"Maybe it's that Ravenclaw seeker, Jason isn't it?"

"Yeah, or maybe it's that hufflepuff ya know the one with the hair"

"Oh yeah and the eyes?"

"Yep that's the one"

"He's gorgeous"

"It's neither" Danni said suddenly cutting in. "its Sirius"

"Please, Danni, please tell me that you don't mean the same Sirius that's best friends with your retard brother? Please Danni Please!!" Lily pleaded

"Sorry Lils, one in the same"

"Well that certainly justifies an Oh shit" Bella commented

"What am I gonna do? UGH!!" Danni screamed collapsing back on Lily's bed

Boys

"Hey you guys" James started

"Yes, Prongs we know Lily is gorgeous and no she isn't in denial she truly hates your guts" Sirius said non- pulsed from where he was draped across the bed.

"I wasn't talking about Lily Pads, even if she so is in denial, I was talking about Danni"

"Okay than proceed""Did she seem distant today?"

"Well Prongs" Moony spoke up "You had just been turned down for a date by her best friend, so she probably wasn't in a very comfortable situation. You know she probably didn't know if she should comfort you or go listen to Lily vent."

"Holey crap Moons" Sirius said "Where did you put you put your guy brain"

"Just because I see a girl as being more than just a quick fuck and understand that they have feelings doesn't mean I don't have guy brain, if you took time to get to know a girl maybe you would actually have a functional relationship"

"Oi I do know a girl, I know Danni, really well"

"Do you?"

girls

"Well um Danielle Black has a certain ring to it" Lily murmured helpfully

"As if Lils you know what he's like" Danni groaned "He's mister fuck 'em then dump 'em"

"Well maybe he'll change" Bella said

"Ha Bells tell me that when you really mean it"

"Maybe if you find another guy to date you'll get over him" Lily suggested

"I don't think that's gonna help this time guys, Maybe I could become a nun"

"Yeah the infamous Danni Potter a nun, I'm pretty sure that would make headlines"

"Yeah Danni, and no offence, but what nunnery would let you in?"

"Oh thanks guys you two are so supportive"

"Aren't we?"

"Only for you babe"

"Well you guys we need to think of something, I mean he's gorgeous, Lils where are you going"

"To check the Nun classifieds for 'Psychotic Bitch needed ads"

"Lils" Danni giggled chucking a pillow at her 'friend' "I'm not a psychotic Bitch"

"So says you!"


	3. Midnight Talks

Disclaimer- I don't own harry potter if I did James and Lily and Sirius would have come back to life and Remus wouldn't have died

Thanx for the reviews folks the more the better!!

Danni sighed staring up at the ceiling of her common room, "Why me" she breathed "Why did I have to fall for him of all people, he's a player he's never been with a girl for more than three days. Besides why would he want me? I'm just his best friend's sister; I'm not exactly his first choice"

Sirius yawned as he trudged down the stairs he hadn't been able to sleep his last visit his so called "family" evident in his mind. He had fought with his mum again, his dad he could tolerate, and he doubted Reg was actually as bad as he behaved, he just didn't seem to have the needed evil streak. But his mum? She was a completely different story. She was bitchy and had a horrid personality; he couldn't wait till his seventeenth birthday. Suddenly Sirius stopped he could have sworn he had heard a voice. There it was again, it sounded like a girl, but not just any girl that was definenintly Danni's voice. 'Whats she doing up?' Sirius thought 'Girl could sleep through a hurricane what could have possibly woken her up.

"Hey Danni" Sirius said walking up to the pretty sixth year "Why you up?"

"Hey Siri, I couldn't sleep. What about you? Why you up?"

"Same"

"Family?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"You probably wouldn't get it"

"So it's a guy?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you talk to Lily and Bella about it?"

"I did"

"And?"

"And nothing, we couldn't think of anything"

"Well maybe I could help"

"You?"

"Yes me, now spill"

"Well there's this guy"

"Understood"

"But he's never been with a girl for more than like a week, and……"

"And?"

"I think I'm falling for him"

"Ummmmm"

" ………."

"Well maybe you could talk to Rems; he's good with this type of stuff"

"Really?"

"Yeah he doesn't have a guy brain"

"Nice Sirius"

"What it's true!"

"I might just talk to him"

"Good"

"I'm gonna go to bed now, so goodnight Siri" Danni said before leaning down to give Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek

"Night Danni"

As he watched Danni walk up the stairs, he suddenly felt a strange feeling course threw him, a feeling he'd never felt before. A feeling that kind of made him to rip who ever this guy was in half.


	4. No More Nunnery

Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING!!

Thanx for the reviews all!! They were most appreciated!!

Lily brushed a strand of flaming red hair out of her face, as she stared out the window giving out a frustrated sigh. She hated herbology what did it matter if she didn't know the difference between a mandrake and a screeching cephalopod; as long as she stayed away from the whomping willow she was good, why did she have to write a 3 foot essay on the life stages and uses for the mud grump plant, she was never gonna need to know this. Hearing the library door give a loud slam and Madam Princes frantic shushing she turned her head to the door, hoping for a much needed distraction, only to see Remus Lupin walk in. Her mind suddenly filled with a demonic match making plot she began to frantically gesture the studious marauder over towards her table

"Remus, Remus over here" Lily called a plan already formulating

"Ms. Evans" Madam Prince hissed at her clearly annoyed at the redheads sudden out burst

"Sorry M'am"

Remus nervously began to approach the Redhead girl (or fire demon as James preferred to call her)

"'Lo Lily"

"Hello Remus dear, I've been meaning to ask have you noticed any change of interaction between two of our highly esteemed comrades"

"Me and Bella aren't dating" the Lycanthropic teen responded reflexively

"Well I wasn't talking about you and Bell, but do remind me to add that to my list of ammo for next time we corner you two? I was talking about Black and Danni"

Suddenly looking contemplative Remus turned to her his brow knitted in concentration. "Now that you mention it" he murmured "They have been rather nervous around each other"

"I see" Lily said the maniacal glint in her eye seemed to increase "And has dear mister Black ever acted as such before?"

"No actually, he's usually very confident around girls"

"I see""Lily why do you care so much"

"I have my reasons"

"Wait your not gonna hurt him are you, cause he's really a good guy just stupid"

"No silly, I'm not going to hurt him" Lily laughed flicking her hand in his direction "I've just noticed some changes in Danni as well"

"You have" Remus said suddenly interested

"Yes, I have"

"Interesting"

"It is isn't it? You will inform if there is anything to these changes, Won't you Remmy dear?"

"I'd be delighted to , My Lady"

"Splendid, absolutely splendid! I must depart now, but we really must discuss this matter soon" Lily said her eyes glinting more than ever as she grabbed her books and partially done essay and left the library her cloak practically billowing behind her.

Remus sighed as he watched her retreating form Lily was certainly onto something but he didn't know if he liked what she was getting at.

Dorm Room-Girls

"Hey Lils" Bella said as she watched her friend walk through the dorm room door

"Hey Bell; I talked to Remus and …"

"We're NOT DATING"

"Doll if you two really want people to believe you, you must stop doing that. Anyway as I was saying I talked to Remus and he said that he's noticed that Sirius is acting nervous around Danni"

"Well that's an interesting development"

"It is, isn't it?"

"I guess Danni won't have to become a nun"

Yes, though I daresay James won't be happy about that"

"I agree he won't, but at least we don't have to keep looking for a suitable nunnery"


	5. A Yuletide Plot

Disclaimer- Alas nothing is mine if it was I would own a horse but I don't

"Lily we'll gain a lot by bringing him in, he knows them both really well"

"Remus that isn't an option, he's a toe rag, no wait, he's worse, he's the toe jam on the toe rag"

"Lily, James really isn't anywhere near that bad, he's just kind of pigheaded"

"Exactly how could he contribute?"

"He knows Sirius and Remus better than anyone else"

"Buuuuut Reeeeeemyyyyyyy"

"No Buts Lils"

"Fine but one half baked retard stunt and he's out"

"Deal" Remus said finishing their conversation and turning to go convince James to join him in the Common Room at two in the morning.

Lily sighed flopping backwards against the plush burgundy couch when she had suggested to Remus and Bella that they meet and discuss matchmaking tactics she had never thought that James would get involved he was just so ugh. And yeah his hair was cute (kind of) and he had a smoking body and he was popular and talented so did not mean she wanted him, at all, not in the least bit, not ever, not at the moment. Okay so fine even she had to admit that maybe deep down she kind of maybe thought about him in slightly more than friendly manners but that didn't mean anything did it? Peeved at her traitorous hormones she grabbed a pillow and smashed her face into it conveniently missing the snickers of two completely friendly people one Arrabella Chamberlin and a Remus Lupin.

Later that evening…….

"Okay so you are hear for the first meeting of the GSADTATIL Instigators" Lily announced grandly swinging her hand to point at the white board they had erected just for this occasion.

"Lily" Bella ventured carefully scared for her friends sanity "What the Hell is GSADTATIL instigators?"

"Get Sirius and Danni to admit that there in love instigators"

Nervous to even speak around Lily but feeling he should suggest something, after all, whether she liked it or not he was part of the group. "What about shortening it to the GSDT instigators, you know for Get Sirius and Danni together."

"That's actually a pretty good idea James, well now that that particular issue is settled how are we gonna spark the seeds of love in them"

"What about locking them in a closet together?" Remus suggested

"naw to clichéd" Lily countered"

"What about setting them up on a blind date?" Bella said

"They'd kill us bring us back to life and kill us again" James murmured

"Well what do you suggest then James?" Lily said she had rather liked Bella's idea even if she knew what James had said was true

"Well ya'll are spending Christmas with us..."

"We are" Bella said surprised

"Yes, but since ya'll are spending Christmas together and my parents aren't gonna be there because of work, what if we convinced them we had to go off and do something together."

"That's a good plan" Lily said startled that James had come up with it all on his own

"Thank you, Lily, but there's more. It would all be set up we could basically spy on them get music to play tell the house elves when to bring in hot chocolate or food ya know"

"Well than it's settled that plan will go into action next week when we go over to James and Danni's house until then mistletoe is very popular this time of year" Lily said smiling demonically pulling a sprig of the plant out of her book bag. "James can you be a dear and charm it so that it sticks to Danni and Sirius like glue"

"Of 'course" James said smiling thinking of ways he could accomplish his task

"Well than" Lily said clapping her hands together "Meeting adjourned!!"


	6. Authors note

Hey all I've decided to only work on one story at a time seriously, and since the next generation was the first non oneshot I made, its gonna be what I concentrate on so this story is gonna be on the back burner for a while. I'm still gonna update but it will only be about once or maybe twice a month. If it's not done before I finish the next generation I'll start doing a chappy a day, But the next generation is gonna be a series so yeah. But don't worry I WILL STILL UPDATE JUST NOT AS OFTEN. Sorry about this but I'm feelin kinda disorganized so yeah!!

Luv ya

XOXOXO

Katiecat


End file.
